Communication service providers, such as telephone service providers, generally charge their customers a predetermined fee for using the communication service. Customers might pay a monthly subscription fee, such as the monthly telephone or cable television bill. Alternatively, customers might pay a per-use fee, such as at a public pay-phone or a pre-paid cellular telephone. Regardless of the type of communication service, subscription or per-use fees have traditionally been the most common payment method for provision of communication services. Although the initial investment used to create the infrastructure for most communication networks has long been recouped, communication services cannot be provided for free due to various reasons such as taxes, regulatory fees, site rental for equipment (e.g., cellular towers), and ongoing maintenance costs.